The Winged Child
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: What would happen if Barry the chopper's escape from lab 5 introduced him to a little child?
1. Chapter 1: The boy with wings

The Winged Child

Summary: What would happen if Barry the chopper's escape from lab 5 introduced him to a little child?

This is my first ever fullmetal alchemist fic, I made this from the brotherhood version. I saw episode 19 and I wished that Barry was still alive, I was starting to become a fan of him, I liked how though he's a psychotic killer, he has a funny side. That's why I made this story, I want him to live! I only own my character, Emil.

Chapter 1: The boy with wings

* * *

During the night of the 5th laboratory accident in central, as it began to collapse, a large suit of armor escaped, laughing almost menacingly. The armor wore a skull helmet with small horns at the top of its head, its armor was covered in fur that went around his shoulder, in its right hand was a large butchers knife, the smell of dry blood still coming from the blade. "Finally, I'm free to do what I want, now then... let's see if I can find some nice victims to chop up tonight."

The armor had a name, Number 66 it was called, but before the armor, he was known as a human named Barry; he was a butcher who loved his work, his favorite thing to do was chop up the meat, but soon he realized it wasn't enough to chop up dead meat. Barry decided to try chopping up human lives, starting with his wife, he soon learned that he loved it, and after twenty three kills, he was later known as Barry the butcher. But like all murderers, he was brought to justice by the state and was sentenced to death, but that wasn't the end for Barry. Barry's death was nothing but a cover up for the truth, he was put in 5th laboratory by the military, where they took his soul and placed it in the armor he now resides in. "Doesn't look like anyone's out tonight."

As a suit of armor, Barry's duty was to gaurd the laboratory from intruders, but now that it was destroyed, he was free to kill again; but unfortunatly for him, he could not find a single victim to find, and he really needed something chop up. 'There has to be someone out here, anyone I can kill.'

It was either a coincidence, or a gift from the devil himself, but Barry's plea was actually answered by what he saw; there in a distant corner was a small child, and by the way he was alone, it looked like he was homeless. Barry could feel the exctasy of killing begin to overflow inside his soul, and if he could make facial movements, he would be showing a psychotic smile. 'I never killed a child before, but there's always a first, and who'll know?'

Barry walked to the boy as quietly as he could, gripping his butchers knife wife a murderous intent, his thirst for blood growing with every step he took until he was right behind the child. "It's not good to be out in the middle of the night, especially when there's a killer on the loose."

"Huh?"

The child turned around to see Barry, his knive raised in the air, ready to be swung down. "Like the murderer feared by all, Barry the chopper!"

Barry swung his knife with delight, ready to hear the screams of the child in front of him, but as the moonlight shined on him and victim, something happened that seemed unimaginable... Barry stopped his swing, only to see the child up close; what he saw was a child with hair darker than black, and eyes as red as blood, but the face seemed out of place, it was unemotional, yet cute at the same time with rosy cheeks, almost like a little girl. The child was wearing a black overcoat with a hood, inside it was a ragged white shirt and a pair of ripped pants. Barry was surpised, especially when he saw a pair of small wings on the child's back, and a small black choker on his neck. "Nice try, but it'll take a lot more than a cute face to stop me from killing you!"

Barry went back to where he started and swung his butcher knife, but much to his avail, his arm just wouldn't finish the kill. "Damn it, what's wrong with me."

Barry walked away and turned his back to the child in front of him. "I never killed a child before, I usually go for adults, mostly young women, but that doesn't mean I can't kill one. I'd love to see the kid's insides, but something's stopping me from chopping her up."

"Excuse me."

Barry turned back around to see the child behind him, he thought the child would've ran away, but there it was, pulling on the fur toga on his body. "Do you know that you're talking to yourself?"

"S-Shut up, you need to mind your own business!" He retorted

"I know, but you seemed to be worried about something," The child said, the unemotional expression now a worried one. "Maybe I can help you figure it out."

That sounded extremely out of place to Barry, was the kid actually asking if he could help kill himself? "Are you braindead, don't you know that I'm trying to kill you?"

"I guess I do, but it looks like you're having a problem," The child said. "I'm sorry if I'm making it hard for you, should I turn my back to you to make it easier?"

This situation was insane, even for someone like Barry to comprehend. "Great, now you took the fun out of it! Forget it, just go away little girl."

"Little girl, but... I'm a boy." The boy answered

"A boy... a boy... ahahahahahahahaha!" Barry was couldn't stop laughing, he knew someone would come if he stood there, so he ran away while still laughing.

"What was... so funny?" The boy asked

* * *

Barry found himself in the middle of a park, still laughing to himself from what he just saw. "Oh man, that was just hilarious. Maybe it was good thing that I didn't chop the kid up, or I wouldn't have found out this hilarious discovery."

"What's so funny?"

"Ah," If Barry still had skin, he would've jumped right out of it from the sight of the boy again. "You... but you were..."

"I came to give your butcher's knife, you dropped it back in the alley." The boy said.

'This kid followed me, just to give back my knife?' This boy was confusing Barry even more, but even he had to admit that he'd be nothing without his knife, so he took it anyway. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome, Mr. Bunny."

"Mr. Bunny?"

"Yeah, for your small bunny ears." The boy said, pointing at the horns on his head.

"Can't you tell the difference between ears and horns?" Barry asked.

"They look more like ears to me, can you move them?"

'What's with this kid?' He thought "Hey, how come you're not afraid of me?"

"... You don't look scary to me," The boy said, smiling. "My mom told me not to be afraid of people who look different, but to be friends with them."

"Ain't that a laugh, what kind of mother did you have?"

"Um... my mom said she was a tomboy," The boy answered. "When I was three, she said that I took her girlish looks."

"What, so she was ugly?"

"That's not nice to say, and my mom was really pretty!" He argued

"That so, was she smooth and curvy?" Barry asked, he always loved to kill women that were easy to chop.

"Yeah, but it's hard to tell when she wears clothes like a guy," The boy answered. "My mom's an artist too, she would even call herself the artistic alchemist."

"So your mom was a state alchemist huh?"

"No, just an alchemist, we lived here in central too, but..." The boys expression turned into a pit of sadness. "She was murdered one day, and I was alone."

"That so, what's her name?" Barry didn't really care, but having a photographic memory of past kills, he might've known who it was.

"Teresa."

"Well I didn't kill her."

"I know you didn't, someone else did."

"So what, you trying to find the killer and avenge your mother?" Barry asked

"No... he died the same day as my mother," The boy answered. "He was someone I would never forgive, but right before my eyes, he was killed by a man who came from the darkness. I remember it clearly, that man was the one who saved me, and even though I'm homeless and alone now... I've been trying to find that person so I can say thank you."

The boy had been through a lot in his young life, his story might've even touched someone's heart, but Barry wasn't that kind of person. "Aren't you the stupid one."

"Huh?"

"The person you're looking for is a killer, and you want to find him to say thank you," Barry couldn't help but laugh. "You do know that whoever you're trying to find isn't going to pity you, he'll probably kill you on sight."

"I know that, but I remember what my mom taught me about people," The boy replied. "I know that there is evil in the souls of humans, when that man killed my mother, I felt that evil try to possess me. But my mom taught me something very important, that even souls of evil can show kindness when kindness is given to them."

Barry didn't say anything, he didn't laugh or give a remark, all he did was stand there and listen. "Thank you for listening to me, if you want to, you can kill me now."

"What about finding the killer?" Barry asked

"It's okay, besides, this is payment for listening to my story," The boy was smiling again. "You didn't have to, you could've walked away, or even killed me in the middle of it, but you listened. My mom told me about equivilent exchange in alchemy, how in order to gain something, you must lose something. So in return of listening to me, I'll let you take my life."

This child, this young boy who hasn't even lived a full life is giving Barry the chance to chop him up, this was pratically the opprotunity of a lifetime, but something didn't feel right to him. "What's wrong, I remember you saying that you'd love to see my insides, you can go ahead and do that."

Barry could feel that thirst for blood again, the murderous intent to kill was starting to overflow in the empty armor he now used as a body. Grabbing the butcher's knife, he lifted in the air and swung at the same time, but upon reaching the boy's head, he stopped without even cutting a strand of the boy's hair; this boy did something to him, he knew that it was true, but he just didn't know what. "Something wrong, Mr. Bunny?"

Barry's glowing red eyes just blinked at the child, he turned his back to him and rested his knife on his shoulder. "Stop calling me that, at least call me Mr. Barry."

"Okay, is something wrong?" The boy asked

"Nah, in fact I have all the time in the world," Barry answered. "I don't feel like killing you now, I don't really have a taste for killing a kid. I'll just wait for when you get older."

"But, won't you be too old?" The boy asked

"Age means nothing to me," Barry grabbed his helmet and revealed an empty helmet. "You see, Barry the chopper is immortal."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"So even this doesn't scare you huh, I guess I'm out of here," Barry just left the boy where he was, but first things first. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name, or should I call you the boy with wings?" He joked

"It's Emil, my name is Emil." The boy introduced

"Emil, well congratulations, you're gonna be my special kill." Barry said, then he ran off. 'Let's see if I can find any other people around.'

Emil stayed where he was for a minute, he could still see Barry from far away, and the thought of seeing him again made him happy. 'Mr. Barry, I hope you don't mind me following you, it's just that... I never got the chance to say thank you.'

* * *

To be continued

I hope I didn't put any OOC for Barry, but read and review to tell me how I did. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Barry's house

The Winged Child

Chapter 2: Mr. Barry's House

I do not own FMA or it's characters, they belong to funimation and studio bones, but I do own Emil.

* * *

It was hard to tell how many days have passed, was it a couple of days, a few weeks, it was hard to figure out, but the feeling Emil got from his stomach told him that it had been at least a month; after following Barry for a long time, he had finally lost sight of him, and ended up getting lost himself. Emil was starving, he was becoming weak and unfocused from hunger, but the thought of fulfilling his promise, the thought of seeing Barry again kept him going. 'I can't die now... or else I'll break my promise.'

It was the dead of night, Emil kept walking through a dark alley that seemed almost endless to him. He could see the street straight in front of him, but in the condition he was now, it almost seemed far away; his vision became blurry, and he almost fell unconscious until he heard a loud sounding, the sound of a dog. Emil kept his focus to see a small black puppy walking the streets, it had a leash that was held by a older woman. She had long blond hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, and from the look she had on her face, Emil could tell that she was the serious kind of person. He kept watching from behind the alley, the woman had a bag of groceries in her arms, so it was obvious that she was coming from the store, but why so late? "Black Hayate, what's gotten into you?"

The dog named Black Hayate growled in front of him, there something in another alley in front of them, but the figure was hard to see; the figure was easy to see, but it was covered in rags and held what looked like a meat cleaver. "It's dangerous to be out at this hour."

'That voice... is that?' Emil thought

"You never know when you might meet," The figure took the rags on his head off to show that it was Barry himself. "The terrible serial killer feared by all, Barry the chopper!"

"Mr. Barry."

Just when Barry raised his cleaver in the air, the women grabbed a gun from her grocery bag and began shooting at him, he moved around with each bullet that hit his armor until he tripped and fell backwards. "No fair, why'd you have to pull a gun for!"

The women didn't stop, she grabbed a gun from her leg and began shooting again, when she stopped Barry got angry. "Alright, that's it lady, now I'm gonna hear you scream!"

Barry grabbed his head to show an empty body of armor inside, the women looked a little surprised, but she still gave him a shot to the head; through it all, Emil was amazed at how good the women was, but he also laughed at how funny Barry was when he got shot at. "Hey, how come you're not paralized with fear?"

"You actually remind me of someone else I know." The woman answered

"Let me guess... Alphonse something or other."

'Alphonse, there's someone like Mr. Barry?' Emil watched closly as the two kept talking.

"You've met Alphonse before?" She asked

Barry just laughed. "Oh so the guy's a friend of yours is he?" Barry grabbed his head and placed it back on his body. "I'm gonna tell you something missy... you are one strong woman!"

"Huh?"

"I just love a strong woman."

The woman had no idea what was going on, the way Barry looked at her made her think he was a weirdo. "Look, don't change the topic!"

"I think I'm in love, Missy." Barry cooed.

"Huh?"

Emil just laughed more, but he kept quiet and hid when Black Hayate looked in his direction; it was obvious that Barry was in love with her, hearts started to beam out of his eyes, even when the woman's gun was still pointed at him. "I should tell the colonel about this... come with me."

"Whatever you say, Missy." Barry said happily.

Emil watched as they started to leave, and he began to follow as silently as he could so no one would notice him. He was actually surprised to see such a strong woman, the way she handled herself, and the way she took charge of the situation... it reminded him so much of his mom. Emil shook the thought off and looked back at Barry and the woman, he saw her talk to someone in a phone booth, now she was making sure Barry didn't do anything, but all he did was sit and stare at her like a love sick puppy. "Let me dissect you, Missy."

"No."

"Then those guys who are walking past." Barry pointed at two drunks.

"Definetly not."

It looked like the woman was waiting for someone, that's all Emil could figure anyway, but he was too busy laughing at Barry's pick up line, even if it was a murder themed pick up line; it was a couple of minutes until someone in a car came by, as someone came out, Emil could see a man in a blue uniform, he had white gloves with a red transmutation circle, and had black hair that matched his eyes. "Lieutenant!"

'That transmutation circle on his gloves... he's a state alchemist.' Emil thought.

Before he could get out of his train of thought, Emil wondered where Black Hayate went? It was when he thought that he noticed that Black Hayate was staring right at him, but he seemed unfazed; Emil smiled at the dog and petted his back a little, Black Hayate returned the gesture by licking his hand. "Good boy, don't tell anyone I'm here okay?"

"Black Hayate, where are you?" The woman called

"Go back, hurry." Emil quickly hid back in the corner before anyone saw him.

Black Hayate did what it was told and ran back to his owner, who was still waiting for him come. "There you are, what were you doing over there?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, let's go." The colonel called.

"Yes Colonel Mustang, hurry and get in." She told Barry.

"Oh, such a strict Missy." Barry said sheepishly.

As the car drove away, Emil stood and watched as it started to disappear from his sight, and wondered about everything he saw. What did the military want with Barry, and was that state alchemist going to kill him, but he couldn't since Barry was immortal; it was confusing, but Emil didn't try to think about it much, he knew that he didn't pay much attention to what was going on, so trying to figure it out now was useless. "It's getting cold, I might die if I don't find a place to stay. I want to follow Mr. Barry... but I have to wait another day."

Emil decided to walk in another direction, in hopes of finding an empty place to stay for the night, but it felt as if he'd never find one in time; the night grew colder, and he could feel his blood grow colder with each passing minute. It became difficult for Emil to keep moving, but it looked as if hope had shined upon him as he saw a large apartment building with a small field of grass lying in the middle with a box he could probably fit in. "Hey, Mr. Tough Meat, are we really gonna stay at this dump?"

"That voice sounds like... it came from the other side."

Emil quickly ran to see where the voice came from, and to his surprise, he saw Barry standing next to a guy a little shorter than him. The man had grey hair in the front, but black hair in the back; what striked Emil more was that he wore a blue uniform like the state alchemist he saw before. "We need to hide somewhere the military wouldn't try to look, so like it or not, we're going to stay here, Barry."

'Mr. Barry's alright... I'm so glad.' Emil thought.

"I can at least go and kill people, right?" Barry asked

"Absolutely not, I'm supposed to make sure that you don't kill anyone," The man answered

"Fine, I'd chop you up myself, but Missy told me that I shouldn't, so I won't, got it Falman."

"Whatever, now hurry and get in." Falman replied.

Emil watched as Barry and the man named Falman entered the apartment, he still felt relieved that Barry was alright, and thought of that made him feel like an ocean of guilt had finally dried up. With a loud yawn, Emil decided to go to sleep for the night, so he went to where he saw the box and slept inside. 'I'm right next to Mr. Barry's house... now I can keep my promise to him.'

* * *

To be conitnued

Sorry if this is too short, I tried putting more stuff in, but I couldn't think of much to lengthen it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Different kinds of meat

The Winged Child

Chapter 3: Different kinds of meat

Yatta, chapter 3 is here! It's just a conversation with Emil and Barry, I hope I don't make him sound OOC.

* * *

"Mom, hey Mom!"

"Alright, what is it, Emil?"

(Emil's POV)

It's amazing that I remember this, but I guess it's all I can remember, since it was only two years ago; I was only three years old back then, and I still remember my mother's face. She had hair as black as the night, and eyes that just looked like a crimson sea of blood, that must've been where I got my hair and eyes from. I know she said that I took her girlish looks when I was born, but I always told her that she was beautiful, because she was... my mother, Teresa. "I just wanted to know what you were doing?"

"What do you think?" She asked

"Hm, making another painting?"

"You got it."

My mom, I didn't really get what a tomboy was when my mom first told me, but I started to understand over time; my mom always seemed more out going than most woman I saw on the streets, when they went for groceries, she went to walk around, talk to old friends, and then do other stuff that takes a long time. She seemed more like a guy than anything, always acting assertive, always taking charge of things, and she's not afraid of fighting back against people who she just didn't like. I really admired her for that. "So, what's the painting about now?"

"Actually, it's all part of a story I came up with," Teresa answered. "The story of the winged child."

"Winged child?"

"In the story, a young angel about your age is looking for something," She explained. "He had many things, only things that an angel could have, but they didn't make him happy, and he'd cry because of it. Most people thought it was because the angel had no parents, but he said he was fine without any, he scours the globe in hope of finding what he truly wants, crying with each waking moment he is without it."

"Wow, does he find it?"

"Do you want to see what he looks like?" She asked

My mom was an artist, the things she could create were just beautiful, almost alive, but they really came alive when she started learning alchemy; she was really smart, so smart that she was able to learn how to use alchemy in her art. My mom made a special transmutation circle made for making art, and I watched as blue sparks started to fly until her image appeared on the frame. A boy with angelic wings stretched further than his arms, his eyes had tears falling down his face like a river as he stood under a twilight sky. "Mom, the boy looks just like me."

"That's because you're my inspiration for it." Teresa said, smiling.

"I am... but what about the last part?"

"Well... if you want, you can finish it when you get older."

"Really, thanks!"

I worked really hard to be an amazing artist like mom, I remember how she would smile when I showed her my paintings, and she was so proud of me when I started learning alchemy. I wanted to be just like her, but I guess... fate wanted her to itself.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Emil woke up to see a a new morning, something he thought he'd never see again until he took a breath of fresh air. "I'm still alive, that's good..."

It was wierd, but it felt both strange and normal for Emil to remember his mother; he didn't think about the past since she first died, and he never wanted to remember him again, but remembering his mom felt nice, almost calming to him. 'Maybe I'll sleep for a little while longer... I want to see mom again.'

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... Barry, are you going to make a move or not?"

The day progressed, and over time the sun began to set until it became dark. Through the whole day, Barry and Falman spent their time playing chess, and in Barry's opinion, he thought that this was getting boring. "Calm down, I'm making sure to win this time."

"You said that five hours ago, and it's already been ten wins for me." Falman replied.

"Shut up, I got you this time," Barry had a kind of look that meant he was smiling and placed a chess piece down on the board. "Your move."

"Are you sure you want to move there?" Falman asked

"Nervous, Falman?"

"Alright," Falman took a pawn and took Barry's king. "Checkmate."

"No fair, I could've sworn I had you!"

"You left your king ungaurded, that was your mistake."

"One more time."

"No way, it's getting late so I'm going to bed."

"Come on, I'll get bored if I don't do something," Then Barry hatched an idea in his empty head. "I know, how about I go find some people to kill?"

"Absolutely not!" Falman yelled

"But it's completely dark out, no one will see me."

"I said no, now goodnight." Falman went into his room and closed the door, leaving Barry alone to himself.

Barry had no idea what to do, now that Falman had fallen asleep, there was no one to play chess with, but he honestly didn't care about that; he needed something to chop up or he'd go insane (or more insane in his case), he thought of killing Falman, but that would mean breaking his promise to Hawkeye. "Falman's probably asleep by now... which gives me the perfect chance to leave and have some late night fun."

The idea was foolproof, or so Barry thought. When he tried to sneak out of the room, right when he opened the door, he saw someone that surprised even him. "Hiya, Mr. Barry, how is your night today?"

Barry didn't answer, the person he saw in front of him was Emil, and he looked the same as he was a month ago, but his body was almost nothing but skin and bones; it took Barry a while to react, he just walked outside and closed the door. "What are you doing here!"

"You remember me?" Emil asked

"Of course I do, you're that Emil kid from a month ago." Barry answered

"I'm happy you remembered."

"How'd you even know I was here?" He asked

"I followed you."

"Since we first met?"

"Well, I did get lost for a little while," Emil said sheepishly "But then I saw you trying to attack that lady named Hawkeye, I thought it was funny that she kept shooting you, but then I thought it was sweet that you had a crush on her."

"Oh yeah, Missy can be quite fiesty." Barry said remembering Hawkeye.

"She looked pretty strong too, just like my..." right before he could finish, Emil passed out.

"Hey, you okay," There wasn't any answer. "Huh, I guess he's dead... oh well."

"Mom..." Emil was still alive, but just barely. "I... can't die yet... I made... a promise to... Mr. Barry."

"Promise, I never made a...!"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Emil, well congratulations, you're gonna be my special kill."

(End Flashback)

* * *

'Didn't think the kid would try to live for me to kill him, he must be dummer than I thought,' Barry thought, he watched Emil's body and was surprised at the look on his face. 'I'm surprised he still has that face, you think after a month he would've lost those rosy cheeks.'

"Mom..." Emil called with tears.

Barry sighed. "This kid's more trouble than he's worth, but I guess I have no choice... so much for a night out."

Barry grabbed Emil and went back inside the apartment, he sat him down to where the chess board was and examined him from top to bottom. He really did look the same, his clothes looked more ragged, but they were still the same; he wore the same choker on his neck and pair of wings on his back, but it turns out the wings were part of small bag on his back. Since he didn't have anything better to do, Barry took the time to see what was in the bag, but all there was were two books. "A book on alchemy, and a book on... cakes?"

"Hey... it's not nice to look at other people's belongings." Emil started to wake up again.

"Finally up, what's with this cake book anyway?" Barry asked.

"It's part of my dream."

"Your dream."

"Yeah, my dream is to be a great alchemist like my mom was," Emil explained. "But that's part of my dream, the other part is to become a great patissier."

"... A what?"

"You know, a pastry chef."

"You sure you're a boy?" Barry asked, but Emil chuckled at his question.

"I am, but I like pastries, especially cake," He said, smiling. "Sweets can always put a smile on your face, and one day, I'm going to create cake culptures, making different art out of sweets... doesn't that sound cool?"

Barry was surprised at the look in Emil's eyes, before he was passed out, but now his eyes was sparkling with determination; it was pretty weird, but his look just made Barry laugh a little. "You're a weird kid, but I guess I understand where you're coming from."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a normal butcher, I loved my job more than anything," Barry explained. "It felt great to chop up the many different kinds of meat, but none of them made me feel more alive than the meat of live humans. Being able to chop them up, to see how they tick, and to have their blood on my cleaver, it just feels great."

"So that's why you kill people, does it really feel that good?" Emil asked

"Of course, play your cards right and you'll probably be a killer when you grow up."

"I'm scared to, especially after what happened," Barry could tell Emil was talking about his mother. "But it's okay, I don't want to take your job. If you like, when I become a patissier, you can be the first to try my cakes."

"I'm an empty body of armor, remember?"

"Oh right, but it'll still be a good gesture," Emil replied. "Mr. Barry, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Fine, what is it kid?"

"Well, what's your opinion on people?" Emil asked

"My opinion."

"Yeah, not everyday you get to ask a killer that question."

"Not much to say, everyone to me is nothing but meat," Barry answered. "Just something to put on the chopping block, and they all need someone to chop them up, I'm just the person to do it."

"So everyone is just meat... even me?" Emil asked

"Why wouldn't you be, but the way you look, you'll probably be tasteless," Barry replied. "How'd you even survive like that anyway?"

"Oh, I just kept drinking water," He explained. "A human can survive for a while if they drink nothing but water, but it didn't really help my body much, which was also the reason why I passed out."

"You don't say, too bad there isn't any food here." Barry said, but he didn't really care.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, I am a little sleepy though," Emil yawned. "Maybe I'm really sleepy, and I've been sleeping all day. Mr. Barry, is it okay if I sleep here?"

"What, you're kidding right?" Barry asked

"It's just cold outside, and I don't think I can sleep out there again," Emil yawned again, resting his head on Barry's lap. "It'd be nice to sleep here, I'd feel more safer being with you."

"Heheh, that's something you don't hear everyday, but seriously, you can't sleep here... hey, Emil," But it was too late, Emil was already fast asleep. "Like I said before, damn brat's more trouble than he's worth. I can't believe I couldn't kill him the first time, I guess I don't have the taste of killing children... but this kid's special for some reason, I kinda like him."

* * *

To be continued

I'm glad that this chapter was longer than the last one, I'll try to make it longer next time. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: You saved my life

The Winged Child

Chapter 4: You saved my life

Okay, now you'll learn the truth behind Emil's liking to Barry. FMA belongs to their respective owners, I only own Emil, Teresa, and Rubel.

* * *

(Emil's POV)

How long has it been since it happened, if I've been counting right, it's been at least eight months. Mom, I thought I was the happiest boy in all of central when you gave me these wings, you said 'A gift to my winged child'. That made my heart sore, I wanted to make you the proudest mom in the world, I was going to be the best alchemist and artist ever for you. But on the same day you gave me these wings... that was the same day you died.

(3rd person POV)

"Mom... why."

Morning dawned in the rundown apartment, but for Barry, it was pretty much the same day; as a suit of armor, Barry was basically immortal, but because of it, he couldn't eat or sleep. He watched Emil through the whole night, and watched as he began to cry on his lap. "Great, now he's crying in his sleep."

"Mom." Emil called.

"Cry all you want... she ain't coming back." Barry replied.

"Barry, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Falman from his room.

"Morning to you too, Mr. Tough Meat." He greeted

Barry didn't get a retort from the name he gave Falman, what he heard was the bedroom door opening behind him. "Look, it's the middle of the morning, so could you try to talk...!"

Flaman stopped right at the end of his sentence when he saw Emil sleeping on Barry's lap, his mouth was wide open, and he looked as if he would blow a fuse. "Barry, what the hell did you do!"

"Nothing, now quiet down, can't you see the kid's asleep?" Barry asked.

"Where did she come from?" Falman asked

"I met the kid a month ago, turns out he's been following me."

"What for?"

"How should I know, hey... wake up already."

Barry shook Emil until he finally began to respond, he opened his eyes to see the two of them staring at him. "Hello, good morning."

"Excuse me little girl, but how did you get here?" Falman asked.

"I followed Mr. Barry, and I'm a boy by the way." Emil answered.

"W-What!"

"Heheh, surprised you, didn't it?" Barry laughed.

"My name's Emil, are you with the military?" He asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Falman replied

"I saw you in your uniform when you first came here, and I thought you were from the military like the two from before," Emil explained. "You might know them, the girl with the guns, and the black hair alchemist."

"You met Col. Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye?"

"No, I saw them with Mr..." Before he could finish, Emil passed out again.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

"He passed out again... makes since, he's nothing but skin and bones." Barry said.

"Why didn't you say so!" Falman exclaimed.

"I didn't think there was any food."

Falman sweatdropped, because he knew that Barry was right. "I need to tell Col. Mustang the situation."

* * *

Inside of Central command, Roy Mustang was sitting with his head face down on his desk. There was so much paperwork, that he felt like burning himself alive. 'Someone... anyone... get me out of this."

The phone rang, and Mustang quickly answered it. "Yes, what is it?"

"Colonel, you have a call from an independant line."

"Patch it through... hello," The person Mustang heard was Falman. "Falman, what's wrong... what do you mean a situation... okay I'll come... wait, why do you want me to bring food?"

* * *

"There, the colonel will come soon." Falman sighed in relief as he hung up the phone.

"Is the Missy coming too?" Barry asked, he really wanted to see Hawkeye again.

"How should I know," Falman turned his attention to Emil, who was starting to wake up. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh... did I faint again?" He asked

"Again?"

"He passed out last night too, but he woke back up." Barry answered

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, I didn't know the military was using Mr. Barry for something."

"Don't apologize, my name is Falman."

"Mr. Falman, why does the military need Mr. Barry?" Emil asked

"That's classified," He answered. "But if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship to him?"

Emil was hesitant to answer, and turned his attention to Barry again. For some reason, looking at him made Emil relax and smile. "Will you stop staring at me?"

"Sorry, you see, Mr. Barry-"

"Falman, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, two people appeared at the front door. It was Mustang and Hawkeye, and both seemed surprise by Emil's appearance. "Falman, who is this?"

"Hello sir, my name is Emil, it's and honor to meet a state alchemist in person." Emil introduced.

"Falman, why is a child here?" Mustang asked with a commanding tone.

"Barry let him in here last night." Falman answered

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault the brat followed me," Barry argued, but changed his attitude at the sight of Hawkeye. "Missy, how are you this fine morning?"

"It's almost afternoon, but I'm quite fine," Hawkeye walked over to Emil with a basket of bread and other food inside. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Riza Hawkeye."

Emil was speechless, Hawkeye's face was a look of determination and someone who was strong. It reminded him so much of his mother that his cheeks started to turn a darker shade of red. Though she didn't really understand, Hawkeye smiled and gave him the basket. "You don't have to be scared, you're with good people here."

"T-Thank you, Ms. Hawkeye." Emil finally answered.

"Could you please tell us why you were following Barry?" She asked nicely.

"Well you see, the reason I followed Mr. Barry is..." Emil hesitated again, but he decided to finish. "Is because he saved my life."

No one replied at first, but Barry started to laugh like a maniac(Excuse the pun). "You've got to be kidding, I never seen you before except that one month ago."

"That's true, but I've known you for eight months," Emil explained. "I was surprised when I saw you as the suit of armor, but the way you said your name and talked, I could tell you were the same person that killed him."

"Him?"

"Who are you talking about?" Mustang asked

"The one who killed my mom... my father, Rubel Moses."

"Rubel Moses... I remember him, that guy was my 23rd kill!" Barry remembered

(A/N: The manga only tells about a few of Barry's victims, so you can't really tell which victims are counted from 1 to 23, so I'm making it up myself.)

"Is it true, Falman?" Mustang asked

"That's right, Rubel Moses, husband to Teresa Browning," Falman explained "He was Barry's victim on December 15."

"Yep, I remember that day pretty well," Barry remembered it clearly, he couldn't forget his 23rd kill. "I remember how his blood spilled on my face, and how it started to stain the snow covered ground... it was pure art."

"I remember that too, it was my birthday when you killed him... and when he killed my mother."

* * *

(Flashback and Emil's POV)

I remember it clearly, the cold air, the snow falling from the sky, even the moon was shining full. Like I said before, it was my birthday that day, so my mom made a cake for me. It was just the two of us, and I liked it that way. "Can I open my present now?"

"Calm down, you'll get it." Teresa assured

"But I want to see what you got me!" I was so excited, I always got like that when mom had a present for me.

"Actually, this year I made something for you."

"Really?"

"But I guess you wouldn't want it, since you're not being patient and all." My mom liked teasing me, she was kind of like an older sister.

"Okay, I'll be patient then." My mom laughed and ruffled my hair a little.

"Good, and since you learned, I'll give you the gift I made."

I was so excited, I wondered what she made for me, I knew it was probably something only she could do, but I just didn't know what; that's when she gave me the wings I wear now as a gift. "Now you really are the winged child."

"Wow, and I can even put books in it," I was so happy, I hugged my mom as hard as I could. "Thanks mom, I wish I could do something for you."

"It's your birthday silly, you don't have to repay me for a gift," When my mom pulled me off her, I saw the look in her eyes, they looked scared. "Emil, I want you to promise me something."

"Okay, what?"

"Remember when I said you could finish the story of the winged angel," I knew something was wrong with her, I could tell from the look in her eyes. "I want you to promise me that you'll really finish it, even if I never get the chance to see it, I want you to finish it."

"Mom, is something wrong?" Thinking about it now, that might've been a stupid question.

"Promise me, Emil."

"I promise." The look in my mom's eyes became calm again, she smiled and kissed the top of my head, but I didn't know it would be my last.

There was someone at the door, they banged real hard, like they wereabout to barge in, and didn't care about being polite. "Teresa, open this door!"

"Mom?"

"Go to your room, Emil."

"But..."

"Do as I say, now go," I couldn't tell what my mom was feeling, it looked like she was scared and serious, but she also felt... concerned. "I promise to protect you."

"Teresa!"

"Hurry."

I did what I was told, I ran into my room and closed the door, but I creaked it open to see what was happening; the door was forcefully open, and after two years, I saw his face again. Those evil black eyes, brown hair, and a face that looked...murderous, it was definetly Rubel Moses. "Where is he?"

"I told you to leave and never come back." My mom always had the strength to fight back, but I felt scared... like something was going to happen.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, where's Emil."

"Away from you, like he should be." The look on his face became more furious as he grabbed my mom's arms.

"Listen to me, I own him just as much as you do." Hearing him say that made my mom angry, she kicked him in the stomach and watched as he fell to the ground.

"You will never touch him, especially after the scars you gave him," Mom grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her face, I never saw her so serious before. "Do you have any idea how traumatized he was two years ago, it took me months to make him feel better, and I'll never let you touch him again...!"

That's when it happened, right before my eyes, he killed my mother. He stabbed her in the stomach with a hidden knife, my mom was so stunned that she wasn't able to speak. "You're so damn sure of yourself, always thinking that you can take care of things yourself. Well let me tell you something, you're as weak as any other girl I've met."

I was so scared back then, I knew I had to run, but when I closed the door, it made a loud enough sound for him to hear it; I quickly locked it before he started banging. "Emil, come out right now."

I was still scared, I know that I had to escape, but I didn't know where to go; when the banging became louder, I remembered the window in my room. I quickly opened it and jumped outside, by the time I got to the front door, I heard his voice screaming my name. "Emil, where the hell are you?"

I ran as fast as I could, I had no idea where I was going, but I knew it had to be somewhere far away; I kept running with tears in my eyes, I found a back alley and hid in fear. I could still hear him, coming closer with every scream. "Emil, Emil!"

I didn't want him to find me, I saw a shadow from where I was hiding, I thought it was him, but it was another man; I couldn't tell who the man was, but he had blond hair and a meat cleaver in his hand. I thought it was a butcher coming from his job, but ignored the thought and kept quiet when I saw my father. "Hey, have you seen a kid come through here, black hair and red eyes?"

"Sorry, didn't see him." Rubel only got angrier, he even forgot that the butcher was still in front of him when he started to mumble.

"Damn brat, making me look for him in the cold."

"Is that really what you should be worrying about?"

Rubel Moses didn't even have a chance to react, the butcher raised his cleaver and made a blow to his head. I just watched as the top of his head was cut in half, unable to do anything, even though I didn't want to. That butcher kept chopping him, from his arms, to his legs, and even his neck. His blood began to stain the snow covered ground, and that same man who killed him began to laugh with an evil smile. "Finally, this marks my 23rd kill, now everyone will tremble in fear as the hear my name, Barry the chopper!"

The man ran off after that, leaving Rubel's dead body where he left it. I moved out of the alley to get a better look at him, the body was literally chopped into several pieces, almost as if he was nothing but meat being made for dinner. "Mom, I'm sorry."

(End Flashback, 3rd person POV)

"So you were the boy he was looking for." Barry replied.

"Yes, and though you didn't know it, you saved my life that day," Emil said, smiling. "I was so thankful for you that day, and though you were a killer, I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"So that's why, I remember how Teresa was killed on the same day," Falman explained. "But since she didn't have the same kind of death as Rubel, we couldn't tell if she was another of Barry's victims. There was something in the file about her having a child, but he was never found."

"So that means you're the lost child?" Mustang asked.

"Yes I am, I'll never use the family name from my father, but you can call me Emil Browning." He answered

"So if that's the case, why didn't you tell me the truth when we first met?" Barry asked

"Well you see, I promised to thank you one day, but I want to thank you in a way no one else could," Emil answered. "You did a lot for me, saving my life, and even letting me sleep here, I owe you so much, and I won't leave until I find a way to thank you."

"I swear, you're probably the wierdest kid in all of central." Barry snorted

"I don't mind, being wierd means I'm different and unique." He said happily.

"Colonel, what should we do about this?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang was quiet, the stare he gave Emil seemed intimidating, but the boy stood where he was; both were deadlocked, blood red and pitch black eyes kept still as they stared at each other. "Falman, I'm putting you in charge of the kid along with Barry."

"What!" Both Barry and Falman exclaimed

"It doesn't look like the kid will cause trouble, and I'm sure he'll follow orders," Mustang explained. "You can stay here, but you should try not to get in our way."

"I won't, I promise to do what you say and stay out of the way," Emil kept a calm composer, but the smile on his face showed that he was really happy. "Thank you for letting me stay with Mr. Barry, you're a good person Mr. Mustang, I hope I can be a great alchemist like you one day."

"So you're learning alchemy, who knows... you might end up being state alchemist soon," Mustang smiled and ruffled Emil's hair. "At least we'll have someone less annoying than the fullmetal walking around."

"You know the fullmetal alchemist, what's he like?" Emil asked

"He's just a kid pretending to be a grown up," Mustang turned and was about to walk out of the room. "Lieutenant, let's get back to head quarters."

"Right."

"Falman, be sure to take care of the Emil and Barry."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good-bye!"

"Come back soon, Missy!"

Falman said he would take care of his charges, but to be honest, he felt like he was in over his head. 'First a killer, and now a kid. Why did I agree to this?'

"Mr. Falman, I promise I won't be a burden, and I'll help you with anything you want, even cleaning." Emil said happily.

"Um, thanks." Falman replied. 'If only that was what I needed help from.'

* * *

To be continued

I'm glad I was able to finish this, and I have a great idea for the next chapter. Chapter 5 coming soon.


End file.
